Violence Is An Answer
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Mikado thinks violence isn't an answer, but an alternative solution. "When in doubt, battle it out." The wise words of Masaomi Kida might get Mikado into some trouble with some black market Pokemon dealers.


**Violence Is An Answer**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Mikado thinks violence isn't an answer, but an alternative solution. "When in doubt, battle it out." The wise words of Kida Masaomi might get Mikado into some trouble with some black market Pokemon dealers.

…

**Before You Read**

I got bored. I actually spent one whole day trying to decide who gets what Pokemon. Gee. First Pokemon fanfic, so forgive me if I get some Pokemon facts wrong or something.

Also to clarify, no, I do not watch the current Pokemon, but I am currently relying on a well-updated Pokedex to keep my facts in check. Let's hope this goes well!

Another also, I'm (trying) to use a learnset found in Wikipedia. Don't kill me if I used a wrong move or something.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**Another Normal**

Students huddled around the small arena on the field during lunch that day. Every few minutes, ice shot into the sky, fire singed the grass, and electricity shocked the air. Teens between age fourteen and eighteen awed at the flashes of elements.

"Winner! Maho!"

There was a roar of applause. Two students in Raira uniforms stepped of the arena as two more stepped on to take their place. Two girls made their way to the front, one holding the others wrist to make sure they weren't separated. "Look!" the taller girl gasped, beaming and pointing at the blond walking onto the stage. "There they are!"

The smaller girl, only by a few inches, blinked as her attention was brought to the pepper on stage. Both boys stared at each other intensely, some form of competition and determination in their eyes. She was almost unnerved by their rivalry, but outside of the arena, they were good friends.

"Next up!" the referee yelled as the crowd finally settled down. "We have Mikado Ryūgamine verses Masaomi Kida!"

"I can't wait to see this!" the brunette gasped, almost unable to contain herself to one spot. "Isn't this exciting, Anri? C'mon! That's your boyfriend up there!"

"H-he's not my boyfriend, Saki!" Anri, the shorter of the two, stammered meekly. "He's just a friend."

"C'mon, Anri," Saki teased. "He is _so_ interested in you. And you like him, too, don't you?"

Anri didn't bother to reply. The match would start soon, and arguing with Saki was like arguing with a rock; stubborn, still, and will _not_ give up. The worst part was that she was usually right.

"This is a one round match. Small Pokemon only. Let the match begin!"

There was no hesitation as both boys reached into their Raira uniform coats and each whipped out a red and white ball, tossing them into the air, yelling words that had layered over themselves. Both balls broke open and a nearly blinding light poured out. They struck the ground, and slowly formed two creatures; one a small dog-like animal and the other a red fox with many tails.

The arena exploded with excitement. Anri smiled at the cute red fox the pepper boy summoned while Saki favored the feisty-looking puppy from the blond.

Masaomi, the blond, beamed, shouting the first spoken words between him and his opponent. "No holding back this time, got it, Mi~ka~do?"

The other boy, Mikado, swallowed nervously and nodded. "Give it me your all!"

The puppy bristled the hair on it's tail and bared it teeth, trying to see as intimidating as possible, but the fox didn't seem affected. The blond made the first move. "Poochyena!" he called. "Tackle!"

Poochyena, the puppy-like creature, rushed forward, increasing it's speed with every step. Mikado tensed for a moment. "Dodge, Vulpix!" he yelled. Vulpix jumped to the side but the Poochyena continued to follow her, chasing Vulpix around the arena.

Mikado panicked and Masaomi smirked. "C'mon, Mikado! You really should do your research..."

There was a pause. "Vulpix! Counter!" The fox jumped up and back flipped behind the tiny wolf. Poochyena was confused for a moment, before realizing Vulpix was behind him. He spun around, but only quick enough to get knocked down by a headbutt. "Quick! Ember!"

"Poochyena! Counter with Bite!"

The Vulpix inhaled and released a rain of fire down in the small dog, but Poochyena jumped out of the way and rushed around to the back. He sank his teeth into the fox's back leg, who yelped and panicked. "Vulpix! Tail Whip!"

Vulpix whipped her tail and snapped Poochyena in the nose. Masaomi's Pokemon stumbled backward and growled. He retreated back to the trainer and waited a moment to catch his breath. "Good job, Pooch," Masaomi grinned, obviously excited.

"Poochyena!" the small wolf replied in equal emotion.

Mikado inhaled deeply. "Are you alright?"

"Vulpix!" the fox chirped. Relief washed over and Mikado felt his composure regain.

The audience cheered from around them. _There isn't tons of room to move,_ Mikado thought himself in the time he had to think. _Wearing out Poochyena isn't going to work. Vulpix will run out of energy before he does. If I recall correctly, a Poochyena's weakness is the fighting and bug type. I got to some how use that to my advantage..._

"Poochyena! Sand Attack!"

Mikado was snapped back into reality as Poochyena spun around and kicked up what sand it could in the ground at Vulpix. "V-Vulpix...!" Before Mikado could yell out a move, Vulpix was blinded by the sand and shook it's head viciously to get the sand out from her eyes. "D-Dodge to the left!"

Vulpix followed the command with strong confidence in her trainer and leaped to the left, avoiding Poochyena's Bite. "Again!" Masaomi yelled, and Poochyena chased after the little fox.

"Jump! Quick!" Vulpix jumped into the air and waited for the next command, which Mikado was hasty to yell. "Fire Spin!"

Half the crowd was shocked by the command. "No way!" Saki gasped. "Since when did Vulpix know Fire Spin?"

Masaomi was surprised, too. Vulpix spun in the air, it's vision finally returning, and looked down at the Poochyena, who had jumped after it. "Wait! Poochyena! Stop!" But the wolf was already in the air. Masaomi cringed then practically screamed, "Tackle!"

Vulpix threw it's head back. "Vul..." Saki leaned forward in extreme anticipation. Anri's eyes were wide, the crowd behind her silent in astonishment.

"Fire, Vulpix! Now!"

"Poochyena! Duck!"

"_...Pix!_" A column of flame shot out from Vulpix's mouth, charging towards Poochyena. Poochyena charged head first back, ignoring Masaomi's previous command. Masaomi didn't have enough time to breath as Poochyena disappeared into the column of fire.

The crowd gasped. Mikado smiled a bit. Saki and Anri watched with mixed emotion.

There was a moment of nothing but heat and flames when Vulpix suddenly cried out and fell out of the air. Attached to it was the tight jaw of Poochyena. The crowd roared. Before either Pokemon hit the ground, Poochyena threw the fox at Mikado, which Vulpix landed only a few feet away, limping slightly. Poochyena retreated to Masaomi, slightly burned, it's fur smoking slightly from being singed.

The crowd burst into cheers and applause. "Mikado!" Masaomi gasped from the other side of the arena. "You've been holding out on me! Where did you learn Fire Spin?"

Mikado smirked. "For me to know and for you to die trying."

Just before either boy could yell their next move, a buzzer rang through the halls. Students moaned and began to shuffle away from the arena. Class was going to start in five minutes, and they would need to hurry. Before long, all that remained were the two boys and the two girls. The boys jumped down from the arena and met up with the girls, their Pokemon following behind.

"That was such an exciting game, you guys," Saki gasped, jumping into her boyfriend, Masaomi's, arms. "It was a close one. I wish the bell hadn't rung."

Anri smiled at Mikado hesitantly. "Good job," she said.

"Thank you," Mikado replied shyly.

When Mikado looked again, Saki had Poochyena and Vulpix in her arms, kissing each of them on the head and telling them what a great job they did. Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri joined in, petting them and holding them and telling them how great they were. Poochyena licked Masaomi's face. "Sorry for not trusting you," he whispered, trying not to let the others hear. "I'll try better next time."

Poochyena barked his name.

The bell rang again. The four Raira students panicked for a moment before gasping rushed goodbyes and hurrying to their next class.

…

"Misdreavus..."

The ghostly voice echoed through the bedroom. The night was dark, the moon and stars covered by gray clouds. "...Misdreavus..."

A man slept quietly in his bed, eyes closed, perhaps on the brink of waking. "Misdreavus-"

"Misdreavus, could you please stay quiet?" the man said rather soundly from his covers. The Misdreavus blinked, startled that the man wasn't scared. She stared at him for a moment, until the man leaned up, his brown-red eyes opening to stare back at her. "I am trying to sleep. Would you prefer to go back into the Pokeball, or would you like to stay out?"

Misdreavus hesitated, then turned and faded through the wall, disappearing from sight. Izaya Orihara, the man who had been previously sleeping, laid his head again and quickly fell back asleep.

…

[I'm going out tonight.]

Shinra didn't have to read the PDA to know that. "Alright," he said. "Be careful. Will you be home for supper?"

Celty, a Dullahan missing her head, thought about it. An Umbreon looked up at her, impatient. [I don't think so. Just eat without me.]

Shinra frowned. "I don't want to eat without my beautiful Celty! I get so lonely."

[Shinra...You have Eevee. And Chancy. _And_ Butterfree. They will keep you company.]

Shinra didn't protest. He simply leaned back and stared at the TV as Eevee nuzzled Umbreon's nose for good luck and jumped onto Shinra's lap. Shinra sighed and nodded. "Alright...I'll see you later, then."

If Celty could smile, she would have. And Shinra felt it. She waved goodbye as she walked out the door, Umbreon following up behind her. The door clicked shut and Shinra was alone in his apartment.

_Again_.

…

Anymore simulation Pokebattles by Walker and Erika, and Kyohei was going to lose it. "What about Kyohei's Charizard and Anri's Absol?"

He should have lost it. But he didn't. So those two kept talking about Pokemon. Thank God those two were too busy with Pokemon to notice Manga and Anime.

That would have been a Nightmare.

…

**After Notes**

Yes, that last paragraph was suggesting Walker and Erika weren't quite introduced to Anime and Manga because of their obsession with Pokemon.

Anyways, loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Review button is right there!


End file.
